scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Horned King/Gallery
This is the gallery page for the Horned King. Animation ''The Black Cauldron Visions_of_the_Horned_King.jpg|The Horned King in Hen Wen's visions. 5232345324.jpg|The King on his throne. Shadow.png|The King's shadow approaches the bound Taran, Eilonwy and Fflewddur Fflam. Slow.png|The King slowly enters. Ritual.png|The Horned King begins the ritual. "''Now, I call my army of the dead…" TheCauldronBorn.png|"…the Cauldron-Born!" Arise.png|"Arise, my messengers of death!" OurTimeHasArrived.png|"OUR TIME… HAS… ARRIVED…!" Powerofthecauldron.png|The King guiding the magic of the Black Cauldron. PowerReleased.png|The power of the Cauldron is released. Rvelling.png|The King revels in his victory as the Cauldron's effect spreads through the chamber. GoForth.png|"GO FORTH, my deathless warriors! DESTROY ALL IN YOUR PATH!…" Watches.png|"Only moments away…" FromVictoru.png|"…from victory." There-is-nothing-old-timey-e1363646890562.jpg|The enraged Horned King holding Creeper. Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-7876.jpg|The King prepares to murder Taran. Graps.png|The King grabs Taran, intending to sacrifice him to the Black Cauldron. Pulled.png|The King is pulled into the Black Cauldron. Pullingaway.png|The King attempts to walk away from the Cauldron, leaving Taran for dead. PulledTowardsHisDoom.png|Pulled towards his doom. Power.png|"No! You'll not have me! My '''power' cannot die!!!" Momentsawayfromdeath.png|Last-ditch attempt to resist the Cauldron's mystical attraction. CURSEYOU.png|"CURSE YOUUUU!" TheKingGivesIn.png|The demon finally gives in. isHandMakesContact.png|His hand makes contact with the Cauldron. "''NO!!!…" Hands.png|The Horned King's destruction begins as he screams in agony. DisintegratingHoki.png|The King's body disintegrates. Sturggling.png|The King continues struggling and screaming even as his skeleton is melted away. Fire.png|Mystical fire from the Cauldron gathers into what remains of the King's body. Explosion.png|Final explosion. Scraps.png|Moments after the explosion, the last few scraps of the Horned King are blown away. ''House of Mouse Concept Art Lf-2.jpg|Tim Burton's concept sketches of the Horned King as a gruff patchwork creature whose horns resemble branches. Lf-1.jpg|The same version of the King playing with handpuppets. lf-2.jpeg|More sketches of same, also a slightly different bearded version. B99e17ea1bacdd51419aed157969b1b1.jpg|Same bearded Tim Burton character. Vicious_Horned_King.jpg|Concept art of Milt Kahl for the King. MBCB_8.jpg|Different views of the same design. MBCB_7.jpg|The same King acting dramatically, using a scepter. black_cauldron_artwork_color_12.jpg|In an early concept painting by Melvin Shaw, the Horned King (in his book design of a muscular warlord with a helmet) witnesses some magical event. Taran_VS_The_Horned_King.jpg|Concept painting by Melvin Shaw of a closely book-based version of the climax, wherein the King dies as his true name is spoken. Horned-King-Is-Coming.jpg|Mevin Shaw's concept art of the King leading a raid on a village, on horseback. black_cauldron_artwork_color_02.jpg|Melvin Shaw's Horned King (close to final design) orders Hen Wen to use her Gift. black_cauldron_artwork_color_04_melvin_shaw.jpg|Mevin Shaw artwork: Taran is brought before the King. black_cauldron_artwork_color_15.jpg|Shaw's King on his throne, ordering Taran to make Hen Wen find the Cauldron. black_cauldron_artwork_color_16.jpg|Melvin Shaw concept sketch of an alternate demise for the King: the Cauldron-Born turn on him instead of dying off. E86892a44091a4f9a3ddf09963391050--the-black-cauldron-dark-fantasy.jpg|A sinister picture of a horse-riding Horned King, possibly Melvin Shaw. MelvinShawHornedKingHorsebackPainting.jpg|A painting based on that same sketch. Horned-King-concept-art.jpg|A sketch fo a physically foreboding King on horseback, by Andreas Deja. 23381559016_b2bc4244f9_b.jpg|A slightly different death for the King, engulfed by the Cauldron's fume rather than disintegrated by its power. Vance Gerry.jpg|The flesh-and-blood, abrasive, larger-than-life version of the Horned King of Vance Gerry; he seems the same species as the Hunter. Horned-King-concept-art02.jpg|Sketches of the King by Andreas Deja; similar to the final design, but less undead and more monstrous still. BCD13.jpg|A surprisingly muscular version of that same design, also by Deja (resembling Chernabog). black_cauldron_artwork_andreas_deja_01.jpg|Entire concept sheet of Horned King concept art by Andreas Deja; in keeping with Deja's consistent design of the King as still a very lively character showing emotion through grand, theatrical gestures. black_cauldron_artwork_andreas_deja_13.jpg|More of Deja's Horned King. Horned-King-concept-art03.jpg|Same. HornedKing.png|Concept painting of same. black_cauldron_artwork_andreas_deja_12.jpg|Later Deja art, more in keeping with the King's final design as an undead, skeletal being. He still possesses the body language of Deja's earlier concepts, however. Horned-King-Model-Sheet.jpg|Final model sheet of the King, now fully a skeletal humanoid, by Andreas Deja. Mike-Ploog-Black-Cauldron-2-1300x847.jpg|Concept art of the King's rotitng face by Mike Ploog, more gruesome but similar in spirit to the final character. Video Games Castle of Illusion'' The_Phantom_in_Castle_of_Illusion.jpg|"The Phantom" comes face to face with Mickey Mouse in the final level of ''Castle of Illusion. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries